


Sleepovers and Strawberry Chapstick

by stormy_blue_skies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian disasters, The love is requited they're just stupid, literally they're so oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy_blue_skies/pseuds/stormy_blue_skies
Summary: Flynn is at a sleepover at Carrie's house, along with Julie, Kayla, Alex, and the other three members of Dirty Candi. What she doesn't expect is to land on Carrie when playing spin the bottle.OR: Carrie and Flynn are disaster lesbians for 871 words.
Relationships: Flynn & Kayla & Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Flynn/Carrie Wilson
Kudos: 17
Collections: Blue's JatP Drabbles





	Sleepovers and Strawberry Chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt from itstiger720 on tumblr!!!

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Flynn loved slumber parties. She always did; the sugary food, staying up late, movies, it was all so fun. And sleepover games were the best part; truth or dare, spin the bottle, etc. 

But they’d never hated them more. 

Their group had decided on spin the bottle; they were all friends, of course, so it wasn’t supposed to be awkward... but it was. For Flynn, at least.

They didn’t tell anyone, of course; how would she explain that she’d had a crush on Carrie Wilson since seventh grade? Unfortunately, though, they didn’t _have_ to tell. Somehow, Julie and Kayla had figured it out themselves. And based on the smirks being thrown their way, and to Carrie as well, Flynn was very tempted to smack them both. 

Because the universe hated them, they’d spun the bottle and it had landed on Carrie. 

It couldn’t have landed just a bit to the right to hit Kayla? Or a bit to the left to hit Julie? Not even Arcady, Soleil, or Jenna (the other three Dirty Candi members)? Even hitting _Alex_ would’ve been better (boys _technically_ weren’t allowed at the sleepover, the only reason he was there was because he was a ghost and could poof away, even though he could now make himself visible and corporeal). She could’ve just kissed him on the cheek or the hand or something equally as platonic (wlw/mlm solidarity). 

“What’s wrong, Flynnie?” asked Julie, her smirk widening. Flynn shot her a quick death glare before smiling again, turning back to Carrie, who seemed to be just as uncomfortable. 

Well, that didn’t make them feel better. 

Her heart sank just a little bit; they’d already known there was no way their stupid crush was reciprocated, but this pretty much proved it. 

“Carrie?” asked Kayla, elbowing her in the ribs. “You okay?”

“Fine,” she said quickly, her voice at least an octave higher. Flynn rolled her eyes and leaned forward, pecking her on the cheek. 

“There.” They leaned back and fiddled with the hem of her pajama shirt, actively ignoring the even wider smirks from Julie and Kayla specifically. 

“You’re both so stupid,” Julie informed them. Flynn and Carrie looked at her and, in unison, gasped in mock offense.

“Jules, how could you?” Flynn asked sarcastically; calling each other stupid, disappointing, or underachieving was a daily occurrence for them. 

“I said what I said. Both of you are very intelligent but just so fucking stupid and oblivious.” 

“What do you mean?” Carrie asked, and Flynn didn’t miss her blush. They were probably blushing too. _Flynn_ knew what Julie meant, and wasn’t sure she liked the implications of “both.” 

Julie and Kayla shared a look, then bust out laughing. 

“I swear,” Alex said, “they’re worse than Jules and Luke were.” 

“Okay, _rudeness_ aside,” Julie said in mock offense, “you aren’t wrong.” 

“Wait...” Carrie said slowly. “Isn’t Luke your boyfriend?”

“Yep,” Julie said with a smirk and raised eyebrows, glancing between Carrie and Flynn. Flynn adjusted the sleeve of her shirt, subtly giving Julie the finger. Julie just laughed. 

“Okay, I’m sorry, could I please speak with Kayla?” Flynn asked.

“Yeah, could I talk to Julie real quick?” Carrie added, glancing their way. Julie and Kayla looked at each other and rolled their eyes, muttering something about disaster lesbians. They got up, following Carrie and Flynn respectively to the other sides of the room. 

“Okay,” Flynn said in a hushed voice, “clearly you know I like Carrie-”

“She likes you too, dumbass,” Kayla cut in before they could say anything else. Flynn’s jaw dropped.

“What?”

“You heard me.” Flynn barely registered Kayla’s snort and saunter back to the circle of pillows, because they were still too caught up on... everything. 

If Kayla was to be believed, her crush was reciprocated? _Carrie Wilson?_ Flynn knew she was awesome, but they’d never actually believed Carrie would like them like that. 

The sound of Julie clearing her throat knocked her back to reality. Carrie was back at her spot, her face considerably red, fidgeting with a pillow, but her lips were raised in a small, confident smile. So, Flynn did what they did best; channel their inner confidence, let herself mirror Carrie’s smile, even going as far as to add a little smirk to it, and walked back. 

“Carrie spun the bottle, since it was her turn,” Julie explained, pointing Flynn’s attention to the bottle pointed right at their spot. “And it landed right back on you!”

“Yeah, and it only took three tries,” muttered Alex with a grin. Carrie’s face got even redder, which Flynn didn’t think was possible. 

“Well,” they finally said, sitting back down with a smirk, “rules are rules.” 

Time seemed to both freeze and fly by as they leaned forward, and for once, Flynn was able to ignore the butterflies in their stomach as her lips met Carrie’s. The kiss was sweet and Flynn tasted the faint bit of strawberry chapstick they knew Carrie always wore. Carrie smiled into it, and they couldn’t help but laugh when Julie and Kayla started cheering, followed by Alex’s loud whooping. 

Flynn couldn’t bring herself to care, too caught up in the euphoria of kissing Carrie. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love those idiots
> 
> feel free to come harass me on tumblr at girlboss-molina!


End file.
